Wishing You Were Here
by Ice Queen 333
Summary: A deeper look at Kagome and her thoughts as she visits her father's grave.More detailed summary inside.


AN:The song is called "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" i do not know who sings it,bit it is on the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.I wanted to do something different for Kagome.In some of the fics I've read and some of the shows I've seen,Kagome seems nothing more than a barbie doll.She's always happy and she only appears to get sad over petty things.I wanted to write a fic that expressed something deeper,that she wasn't all mary sunshine.I'm so far very pleased with this fic.Please pay attention to the lyrics.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything from Inuyasha or the lyrics to this song.

_You were once my one companion,_

_you were all that mattered._

"I'm leaving mom! I'll be back later.",Kagome called over her shoulder as she headed to the doorway.She quickly put on her boots and stood up,but stopped when a picture on the wall caught her eye.It was an old picture,her mother was holding her new-born brother Souta,smiling into the camera.A six year old Kagome was beside her,looking up at her brother.And there was a man in his mid-thirties to the left of the picture,looking down with kind brown eyes at the new baby.'Father.',Kagome thought,her happy mood diminishing with old memories.

_You were once my friend and father,_

_then my world was shattered._

Kagome swallowed hard and picked up her bag and exited the house to be met by the cold winter air.She took a deep breath and went down the long steps to the sidewalk.'Seven years.',She let out a sigh and walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop.'Seven long years since he died.',she thought as the bus pulled up and let her on.She took a seat in the back and looked out at the winter wonderland Tokyo had become.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_somehow you would be here._

She looked back ahead,staring at nothing.'It still seems so...unreal.This is the last time I'll be able to see him.But I've made my choice.',she sighed again and put her head against the cold glass.'It seemed like just yesterday he was here buying me ice cream.I have to get over this,it's been seven years already.',she closed her eyes and opened them after a few moments.'How come it hasn't gotton any easier?',she wondered.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_knowing that I never would._

Kagome smiled sadly as she saw a little girl on the sidewalk holding her father's hand as they walked along.'He use to tell me stories while we would walk.',she laughed softly as she remembered some of the wildest tales he use to speak of.'He was as bad as grandpa.',she thought and continued to look out the window.'I miss those stories sometimes.'

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do,_

_all that you dreamed I could._

The bus had gone beyond the city by now.When she saw the old,black gates,she signaled for the driver to stop.The elderly male driver looked at what lay beyond the gate and then looked at her."Are you sure you wish to get off her miss?",he asked quietly."Yes,I'll be fine.",Kagome smiled at him and got off the bus.She watched as the driver shut the door behind her nd then drove back to the city.Kagome turned back ahead and opened the large gates and went into the cemetery.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_cold and monumental._

Kagome pulled her coat closer.Aside from the snow crunching under her boots,the area was silent.She looked at the gravestones and had to suppress a shudder.She had always feared graveyards,the slience that was always around and the saddness that was always in the air.But at the same time,she felt drawn to them.Like a moth to a flame.Kagome shook her head and continued walking.

_Seem,for you,the wrong companions,_

_you were warm and gentle._

Kagome kept walking until she reached the end of the gravestones and only one was left.Looking at the grave,Kagome pulled out a dozen white roses and slowly walked over to the grave.

_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_why can't the past just die._

She swallowed and placed the flowers down and looked at them as she felt tears come.'Stop it,crying is not going to help.',she thought while more tears fell.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_knowing we must say goodbye._

Kagome took off her gloves and then rubbed off the snow that had gathered on the stone,blocking her father's name from view.'Batou Higurashi,1960 to 1999.Loving husband,friend,and father.He will be forever missed.',Kagome ran over the words in her head as she read them.Slowly she placed her fingers on the cold stone and traced his name."This is the last time I can come here.The Jewel is almost complete,and then the well will be sealed after that.I haven't told mother or anyone of them yet.I want to go on like this isn't going to be the last time I see them,but I can't.I needed to tell you first,like always.This is our final goodbye.",she whispered to the gravestone while tears came down her cheeks.

_Try to forgive,teach me to live,_

_give me the strength to try._

"It's funny.After all this time I still can't seem to realize you're not going to answer me.",Kagome said,standing up and slowly turning away and walking back through the cemetery.

_No more memories,no more silent tears._

_No more gazing across the wasted years._

Kagome finally made her way to the large,black gate that had once appeared evil when she was younger.Now it only served as a reminder of what was in the field beyond its iron bars.She shut the gate,for the last time and looked outward at the graves.Her eyes widened suddenly and she quickly turned around and looked either way.Slowly she brought her hand to her right shoulder.'Strange,I swore I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.',she looked up when she noticed snowflakes falling.She kept looking at the sky,whether for some type of sign she didn't know.

_Help me to say goodbye..._

_help me to say goodbye._

Her hand squeezed her right shoulder slightly,where she still felt the forgein yet familiar touch.She looked back through the bars of the gate,to the place where she knew her father's headtone was and she smiled.'Maybe I was wrong.I think he answered me this time.',she sighed and put her hands in her pockets and walked back to the city in the midst of snowflakes.


End file.
